Rio : The 10 Power Stones, Book 3 : The Water Stone
by AgentAcee198
Summary: When Beatriz gets trapped in another universe, who will be the one to help her? Join Beatriz in her journey through the multiverse to get home. Read on to see her ally with new friends, face new enemies and deal with problems in book 3 of the 10 book series of Rio : The 10 Power Stones.
1. The Talk

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 3 : The Water Stone

Chapter 1 : The Talk

 **~Story Start~**

Bia appeared in front of her dad's lab in hotland. She casually walked inside with her wings in the pockets of her jacket. 

"Dad! Are you there? It's me! Bia!" She called out. Soon a bird, wearing a white lab coat which had a name tag that said _"Dr. Blu Gunderson"_ , came out of the elevator that was hidden in plain sight, which was disguised as the bathroom. 

"Yes Bia? You called?" Said Blu. 

"Dad! Tiago found an injured bird earlier and... she looks like me. I was wondering if you could I don't know... check on her?" Replied Bia nervously. 

"Bia... you can't be suggesting that this _"bird"_ you're talking about is from another timeline, right?" Replied Blu. 

"I... I am. I mean... she looks excactly like me. It's not like I have a cloning machine." Replied Bia. 

Blu sighed before speaking once again. "Fine. I'll be home later to check on her."

Smiling, Bia hugged her father. "Thanks dad." She said. Once they parted Bia spoke again. "I'll be going now. Bye!" Said Bia as she walked towards the exit of her father's lab. 

"Bye Bia! Say hello to your mother for me!" Said Blu as he waved his wing. 

Bia exited the lab and headed south. At the end of the road was a river. On the river was a female bird wearing a black cloak, who was on a boat. 

"Hi mom!" Greeted Bia. 

"Hello Bia. Where would you like to go today?" Asked Jewel, happy to see her daughter. 

"I would like to go home please." Replied Bia. "Back to Snowdin."

"Okay! Let's go!" Said Jewel enthusiastically as they set sail. 

The boat ride was rather... uneventful, to say the least. 

In the middle of the boat ride, Jewel spoke. 

"Tralala. So Bia, what did you do in hotlands?" Asked Jewel. 

"I just paid a visit to dad. There's an injured newcomer in Snowdin that Tiago found in the middle of the forest. He put her in his bed and is taking care of her for now. And the surprising thing is that she looks excactly like me." Answered Bia thruthfully. 

"And let me guess. You think that she's from another timeline, don't you?" Replied Jewel, with a cheeky grin on her face. 

Bia had a surprised look on her face. Her mother wasn't the type of bird to know about these stuff. "How did you know?" She asked. 

Jewel chuckled before answering. "Bia, I'm your mother. You and your father had been talking about this for years. Of course I'm bound to know." 

Bia now had an embarrassed face but soon put on a _"chill"_ one. "O-of course you know." Stated Bia. 

Jewel laughed a bit before speaking again. "Awww. You're so cute when you pretend not to be embarrassed." Said Jewel. 

Bia blushed and tried to hide her face frome her mother using her wings. She was about to protest but she was cut off by her mother. 

"We're here. You can get off now. Say hello to Tiago for me, okay?" Said Jewel. 

"Yeah. Sure." Said Bia, still covering her face with her wings. Once she stepped of the boat, she snapped her fingers (or wingtips). 

**~The Terrific Tiago's Room~**

Bia opened her eyes to find herself on a racecar bed. She looked around and saw that she was in a room. 

_"A room? Why is it so small? Wait?! I'm alive!"_ She thought. 

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a voice near her. **_"B_ i _a... Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand."_**

Bia fearfully turned around, and shook the wing she managed to see in the dark. 

And then...

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrttt! Suddenly the sound of farting filled the air and the lights turned on. The light revealed a bird that looked like her but she was wearing a green jacket. Her right wing was in the jacket's pocket while her left wing was shaking her own wing, in the middle of the two wings was a deflated whoopie cushion. 

"Hehehe. The old whoopie in the wing trick. It's always funny." Said the bird. 

Bia snickered at the current events and smiled. 

"Ahh. See? You kid have a good sense of humor. But where are my manners? Hi! My name's Bia. What's yours?" Said Bia. 

"It's... it's also... Bia." Replied Bia. 

"Are you from a different timeline? Cause it seems like you're not supposed to be here." Asked Bia. 

"Actually... not timeline... it's universe. Oh. And so it doesn't get confusing, you can call me by my real name, Beatriz." Answered Beatriz. 

"Oh. Okay then Beatriz. How are you feeling? I told my dad to check on you later when he get's home." Said Bia. 

"Oh. Thanks. Other than the slight soreness in my elbow. I'm fine." Replied Beatriz. 

Suddenly the door slammed open. Tiago came in the room holding a plate of pancakes. "Oho! The guest is awake! Greetings fellow bird! I am The Terrific Tiago!" Said Tiago at the top of his lungs. 

Beatriz held in a laugh that was loud enough to be heard in hotlands. 

"Are you hungry? I made you a plate of my yet-to-be famous pancakes!" Said Tiago while handing down the plate of pancakes and a fork to Beatriz.

Beatriz looked at the plate of pancakes before taking a bite. Her eyes went wide as she started to cough. The taste was indescribable. (I would describe it but _"indescribable"_ ) She looked back at Tiago and gave a shaking thumbs up (or whatever it is). 

Tiago gave an unamused expression before speaking. "You hate it. I can tell. Away it goes!" He said before throwing the plate out the window. Surprisingly it landed in a dumpster. 

Tiago then put on a sad face. "Awww. Why doesn't my pancakes taste good. I did everything Uncle Beto told me to do." He whined. 

Beatriz and Bia put on sad faces before walking over to Tiago. 

"Aww. C'mon bro. It isn't that bad." Said Bia. 

"Yeah. Maybe I can even teach you how to cook." Offered Beatriz. 

Tiago now had a happy look on his face. "Really? Wowie! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

Tiago ran out off the room while holding Beatriz's wing. When they arrived at the kitchen, Beatriz gathered all the materials used to make pancakes and then they started the cooking lesson. 

Meanwhile Bia was lying on the couch with her eyes close. _"Well, the kid isn't too bad. Maybe she could stay with us until she figures out what to do."_ She thought. She was snapped of her thoughts by the sound of screaming in the kitchen. 

"Tiago! Don't throw in all the butter in the batter! It's gonna be too oily!" Screamed Beatriz. 

Bia chuckled before standing up. "Hehe. Maybe I should get some grub just in case the food becomes inedible."

She snapped her fingers (I really just don't know what to put here) and appeared outside of her Uncle Rafael's restaurant. She went in and immediately greeted the few birds inside. 

"Hey guys. _Ice_ to see you here." She greeted with a pun. 

"Hi Bia!" They said in chorus as she walked towards the counter. 

"Hey Bia! Weren't you here a few hours ago?" A bird asked. 

"Hey! A lot of jobs means lot's of legally required breaks. 'Sides you must be thinking about brunch." Replied Bia. Everyone chuckled at Bia's weird logic and went back to eating and drinking. 

Bia sat down on her regular spot and got the attention of Rafael. 

"Hi Bia. What would you like today?" He asked. He was wearing a suit and an apron that said _"Chillest Cook in Snowdin"_

"Hi Uncle Rafael. I would like 3 burgs and 1 fries. For takeout." Replied Bia. 

"Okay. Wait here." Said Rafael as he went into the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back out with 2 paper bags in his wings. "Here you go. I already put it on your tab." He said as he placed the 2 paper bags on the counter. 

Bia had a surprised face which quickly turned into a happy one as she started speaking. "Actually Uncle Rafael. Yesterday me and Tiago played in the snow poffs in the forest. In one of the snow poffs was 500 G. So I guess I'll pay that tab off now." She said as she snapped her fingers and a small sack of G appeared in the air and caught it. She put it on the counter and took the 2 paper bags. 

"Oh! I actually thought that you'd never pay that tab after 2 months. Thanks Bia. Enjoy the food!" Said Rafael as he pocketed the sack of G. 

Bia proceeded to walk back towards her house with the food in tow. After a few seconds she entered the house and saw that the kitchen table was clean and had a plate of pancakes with whipped cream and blueberries on top, a pitcher of juice and a big plate of spaghetti. 

She saa that the 2 were resting on the couch with the TV on and set to a movie channel. 

"Guess someone's tired." She said, alerting the 2 birds of her presence.

"Yup! Tiago kept trying to throw all the ingredients in at once. It was... stressful to say the least." Replied Beatriz. 

"Hey! I was just doing what Uncle Beto told me to do!" Stated Tiago. 

"Then he's a terrible cook." Deadpanned Beatriz. 

"But the food looks good. Do you guys mond if I get _frost_ bite?" Asked Bia. 

"Sure. Go ahead. By the way, where were you?" Replied Beatriz. 

"I got us some grub just in case the stove catches fire. Again." Answered Bia. 

"Oh. Okay." Said Beatriz before going back to watching TV. 

Bia walked in the kitchen, grabbed a fork and a plate and took a pancake. Once she took the first bite, she went wide eyed. 

"Whoa! These taste great!" She said. She took another bite. Then another. Then anoother. Then anoooooooother. Another. Another. Another. Until the whole pancake was finished. "Wow. Hey Beatriz! You'd make a good cook." She complimented. 

"Thanks. Dad thaught me how to cook big pancakes." Said Beatriz. 

"Say Beatriz... can I talk to you? In private?" Asked Bia. 

"Uhh. Sure." Replied Beatriz as she stood up and followed Bia up the stairs. 

Once they got into Bia's room they started to talk.

"So... I'll be asking the questions first. First of all. Why are you here?" Asked Bia. 

Beatriz put on a sad look before answering. "I never wanted to be here. I never wanted to leave home. I just want to go back. But I don't know how." Tears started to pour out of Beatriz's eyes. "I-I want to go back home." 

Bia was about to go and comfort Beatriz when the sound of static filled the air. Beatriz's face was covered in blue gliches. When the glitches disappeared her eyes were now blue. 

Bia was surprised when she was suddenly strapped to the wall with ice. She looked at Beatriz and her face was filled with horror. She now had an ice dagger in her wing and a sinister smile on her face. 

She laughed terrifyingly before talking. "Heheheheh. I'm gonna kill you. I didn't even realise how good killing felt." 

She was about to stab Bia when another wave of static crashed onto shore. As soon as the static came glitches once again appeared on Beatriz's face. As soon as the static stopped Beatriz's face went back to normal. 

"Uhh. What happened?" She asked as she looked up. Her face was full of regret when she saw Bia strapped to the wall with ice. She instantly put Bia down and hugged her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just-" She tried to apologize but was cut off by Bia.

"No. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't you. It was something else. Something that wants to kill." Replied Bia. Soon Beatriz was okay and Bia spoke again. 

"How about you try those pancakes you and Tiago made? They're pretty good." Offered Bia. 

Beatriz smiked before answering the comforting female. "Yeah. Sure. Sounds good."

The 2 went out of the room and headed back downstairs to eat the food Beatriz and Tiago made. 

**~A/N~**

 _Hey guys! It's the author here! Hehehe! Just kidding! I'm not the author. I'm just a substitute until the 2 work it out. So I'm just gonna say what's on this list._

 _Ahem. Number 1. If you ask something to me through the review, I'll answer it within the next chapter or the chapter after that._

 _Number 2. I hope you're enjoying the story. This new AU from both Undertale and Rio. It's called "Riotale"._

 _Number 3. If you want your own OC to be in the story then PM me._

 _Aaaaand that's it. The last thing on the list is "Say catchphrase." Soooo. I can't believe I'm saying this._

 _And remember... Keep On Reading!_


	2. Determination

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 3 : The Water Stone

Chapter 2 : Determination

 **~Story Start~**

Blu was walking home after a long day of work. 

"Wow. I finally got it. The reason human souls are much more powerful than magical bird souls. Determination.  The will to keep on living." He said as he looked at the glass vial, full of a red substance. 

"Now it's time to go home." He said as he kept on walking. After a few minutes he arrived at the river. 

"Hi honey!" He said to Jewel, the riverperson. 

"Hi Blu!" She greeted as he boarded the boat. "How was work?"

"I finally finished the DT Extractor and got a sample of DT." Replied Blu. 

"Oh. That's good." Said Jewel as they set sail. 

"Hey Jewel." Said Blu after a few minutes. "Knock, Knock."

Jewel chuckled before answering. "Who's there?"

"Olive." Replied Blu. 

"Olive who?" Said Jewel, already knowing where the joke is going.

"Olive you." Said Blu before kissing Jewel. 

After the kiss they both chuckled and continued talking. 

"So Blu... what's determination?" Asked Jewel inquisitively. 

"Well Jewel. Determination is what allow human souls to persist after death. Legends say that a human was once very determined that their determination allowed them to manipulate time in a power they call _"Reset"._ Though it only happened once." Answered Blu. 

"I see... Well? Were here!" Said Jewel as the boat slowed down onto shore. 

The 2 went off the boat and walked back towards their house. 

Once they entered, they were surprised to see a female macaw chick cooking in the kitchen while their children were sitting on the couch. 

The little chick was confused to see the 2 but her face quickly turned into a happy one. 

"Oh! Hello! You must be Bia and Tiago's parents right?" The little chick asked. 

"Yes we are. Can you tell us your name little one?" Replied Jewel. 

"It's Beatriz, Miss." Answered Beatriz politely. 

"Well. Hello Beatriz. You can call me Miss Jewel. And this is my husband Blu." Said Jewel, pointing at Blu with her wing. 

"Hello Beatriz. Bia told me about you... can I talk to you for a moment? After dinner." Said Blu. 

Beatriz was a bit reluctant to have another talk but agreed. "Uhhh. Sure." Said Beatriz as she went back to cooking. 

The 2 adults went to the living room and was greeted by their children with hugs. 

"Hi mom! Hi dad! How was your day?" Said Tiago. 

"Yeah. Was it a great day?" Finished Bia. 

"Hi kids. It was a great day. I made big progress." Said Blu. 

"Yeah. And I got 348 G today." Said Jewel. 

"That's great!" Said Tiago.

They all sat down on the couch and watched an anime that was on the TV. 

After an hour or so as the movie was ending, they heard Beatriz's voice saying. "Dinner's ready! You guys can all come eat if you want." 

The 4 birds looked at each other before going into the dining room. 

Once they got in they were surprised to see so such delicous food on the table. There was spaghetti, chicken and a homemade pizza. 

"Wow! Those pancakes were awesome but this is just impressive!" Said Bia. 

"Yeah! These look delicious!" Replied Tiago. 

"I agree. But where did you get the ingredients? We don't have anything to make pizza." Said Jewel. 

"I have my ways." Said Beatriz as she shrugged. 

"It looks like you didn't even use any of the ingredients we have." Stated Jewel while looking at the fridge.

"Come on! Let's eat!" Said Tiago as he sat down excitedly. 

"Okay then." Said Blu as everyone but Beatriz sat down. 

"Beatriz? Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Blu. 

"Uhh. I'll eat after you guys." Answered Beatriz. 

"But you can eat with us. We don't mind." Said Jewel. 

"N-no. That's not it. It's just... it's a family dinner and I'm not... part of the family." She said nervously. 

"Oh. Okay then. We won't force you to eat with us." Answered Jewel sadly. 

Beatriz exited the room and saw a blue jacket and a red scarf on the coat rack. 

_"Maybe I could explore for a while. I'm sure they won't mind."_ She thought as she took a quick glance at the Gunderson family.

She took the jacket and the scarf and wore it. She saw a pen and paper on the living room desk and decided to leave a note. 

**"Gone exploring. Be back later. - Beatriz"** She wrote in a very legible hand writing. 

She placed the note on the desk and walked over to the door. She opened the door slowly to avoid the others knowing and walked out. She took one last glance at the family and shut the door. 

She was immediately chilled by the cold breeze as she walked outside. She looked around and saw that noone else was outside with her, which made her somewhat more comfortable. 

She headed east and was greeted by a humid breeze which made her chills go away. It was beautiful. 

The crystals on the ceiling made it look like stars in the night sky. There were glowing blue flowers that repeated whatever she said into them. The grass glowed softly as she walked by, enjoying the sights. 

After a few minutes of walking she heard a serene sound coming from afar. She walked closer to find the source of the music. She walked through the tall grass as the music got louder. She passed a hallway leading to the piano. When she reached the source of the sound she saw a statue of a bird holding an umbrella. Rain came in from above. She realized that the music came from inside the statue. 

She looked around and saw a bench. She walked towards it and sat down. 

_"I wonder what Tiago, Carla and Mom is doing right now? They must be devastated. I want to go back but how?"_ She thought as she listened to the music. 

"Beautiful, right?" Said someone from behind her. 

She looked back and saw a flower with a face, looking at the statue. Suddenly it started talking again. 

"I took my friend Chara here once. She loved the sound of the music." It said as it burrowed into the ground and reappeared next to the bench. "But where are my manners?" It said as it turned it's flower head towards her. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower. You're new to the underground, aren't you? Golly. You must be so confused. Guess little old me will have to do it." As he finished a cartoonish looking red heart appeared on Beatriz's chest. 

"This is your soul. The very culmination of your being. The soul starts off very weak, but it can grow strong with lots of LV. What's LV you ask? LOVE of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry. I'll share some with you." It said as white pellets formed around it. 

"Down here, love is shared through "friendliness pellets". Go on catch as many as you can!" It said as the pellets started to drift towards her soul. 

Once the pellets hit the heart Bia felt a big pain in her chest as she screamed out in pain. 

Another round of bullets surrounded her as she fell onto one knee.

"You idiot. There's only one rule around here. **It's** k _i_ _l **l** **o** R b **E K** ill **ed!** Die!" _

She called out for help as the bullets came. 

But nobody came. 

But before the bullets could hit her she made an ice dome around her, blocking the bullets. 

She then took hold of the drops of rain from the statue, turned them into shards of ice and shot them at Flowey. 

Flowey reacted quick and burrowed into the ground and disappearing. Beatriz slowly limped her way towards Bia and her family's house. She managed to knock 3 times before collapsing and being dragged into unconsciousness. 

~Time Jump~

Beatriz opened her eyes to see that she was at a small room. It was grey and dull. The sounds of a fan spinning in the background echoed around the room. She tried to get up but instantly felt a huge pain in her chest and immediately fell back down onto the bed. Suddenly a door that she didn't notice before opened and a figure came inside. 

It was Bia. She was looking at a clipboard that she was holding with her left wing while her right wing was writing something down with a pen. When she looked up she was surprised to see her awake and rushed towards her. 

"Beatriz! You're awake? But you weren't supposed to be awake for the next 3 days! H-how do you feel?" She said. 

"I feel like I was shot in the chest in the bullet. Oh wait. I was." She answered. "What happened while I was asleep?" 

"Uhmm. Well..."

 **~Flashback~**

 _Wow. That was good." Said Bia as she stood up and walked towards the living room. "Hey Beatriz! You can eat no-" Said Bia but cut off herself when she realized that she wasn't there._

 _"Huh? Where is she?" She asked as she looked around. She then saw the note Beatriz wrote and picked it up._

 _"Gone exploring. Be back later. Beatriz." She said as she read the note. "Huh. So she's outside. Maybe I should go after her." She said to herself as she walked up to her mom._

 _"Mom. Can I go outside? Beatriz went exploring. I'm just gonna get her." Asked Bia to her mother._

 _Before Jewel could reply knocks came from the door. The knocks itself didn't surprise them that much. But the thud that came after did._

 _Bia rushed towards the door and opened it. At first she saw nothing but when she looked down her face was filled with shock when she saw Beatriz lying on the ground, unconscious. She instantly called her mother and alerted her of the situation._

 _"Mom! Help! Beatriz's hurt!" She shouted into the house as she tested for a pulse._

 _Suddenly Jewel came to the door with Blu._

 _"Where is she?" He asked. When he saw Beatriz he picked her up and checked her soul._

 _(Beatriz) Bia Gunderson_

 _HP : 0.04 / 20_

 _Atk : 5_

 _Def : 40_

 _LV : 1_

 _EXP : 0_

 _Weapon : The Water Stone_

 _Armor : The Timeline Bracelet_

 _Description : Misses home_

 _Blu's eyes widened at the sight of her HP._

 _"Her HP is so low! We have to get her to my lab!" He said._

 _He was about to run when he realized that they were already there._

 _"Oh." He said as he ran towards to elevator._

 **~Present~**

"...he treated your wounds and healed you up. So now... how about what happened to you?"

"Uhh. I got attacked... by uhh... talking flower." She said, embarrassed. 

Suddenly Bia's left eye flared blur and yellow. 

"You mean... that weed?" She asked angrily. 

Beatriz nodded fearfully. 

Bia closed her eyes and it went back to normal. 

"Sorry. You need some rest. See you later." Said Bia as she left the room. 

Unknown to the both of them under the bed was an empty syringe. 

**~A/N~**

 _Hey! I'm back! So another one of these again. Well, I'm just going to get straight to the point._

 _This is an answer to a question I got from my previous story. The question is "If there are 2 Blu's, won't that create a paradox?"_

 _My answer to this question is no. You see, Blu2 is from a different "timeline" not time period. Which means they are seperate entities. Have you ever wondered why Blu2 is blue instead of orange? Excactly. In his timeline, the stones doesn't change the colors of feathers._

 _So that's all for now. See you guys in the next chapter._

 _And as always... Keep On Reading!_


	3. Help

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 3 : The Water Stones

Chapter 3 : Help

 **~Story Start~**

It has been 6 weeks since Beatriz had been attacked by Flowey. She was healing incredibly well. Some nights she would just randomly wake up and scream in pain. Blu turned the attic into a bedroom for Beatriz. It was a little dusty but nothing a little cleaning day to get it to look like a bedroom. Bia helped by teleporting to different locations and teleporting back with the new furniture. 

Beatriz said that she didn't want to be a burden to all of them but Jewel insisted and welcomed her as a part of the family. 

Right now Beatriz was up and awake. She no longer had any pain on her chest and was super excited to explore once again, with supervision of course. Bia and her family toured her around the underground and explained their past. 

They were at the Snowdin forest when Beatriz got lost. She wandered through until she found a door. It was purple and big. It had a symbol on it that Felipe had told her about. 

She walked towards it and knocked on it.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked while knocking. 

Suddenly she heard a voice coming from the door. "Who's there?" 

Beatriz was confused for a moment before realizing that the voice might have thought that she was giving a knock knock joke. She played along for now before asking her for directions. 

"D-dishes." She replied. 

"Dishes who?" Replied the feminine voice. 

"Dishes a vey bad joke!" She replied trying to be confident. 

The opposite side of the door burst into laughter. 

"You're a really funny girl Bia." Said the voice. 

Beatriz's eyes widened at her sister's name. 

"You know Bia?" She asked. 

The voice suddenly had a sense confusion. "Huh. You mean... you're not Bia?"

"A-actually I'm her new adopted sister." Asnswered Beatriz. 

"Oh! So you're Beatriz! Well, it's nice to meet you!" Said the voice. 

"Oh. Nice to meet you too. Umm. Do you know the way to Snowdin?" She asked. 

"Oh! Snowdin. I think it's just up ahead the trail behind you if you're facing the door. And if you're leaving tell Bia that her friend Sapphire says hi." Answered Sapphire. 

"Wait. Sapphire? As in my mom, Jewel's mother." She said. 

"What?! Are you kidding? That's crazy! Hehehe...he." She replied. 

"Okay then. I won't tell. You're secret's safe with me Miss Sapphire." Said Beatriz. 

"Thank you. Please don't tell anybody. Bia already knows that I'm Jewel's mother. See you next time Beatriz." Said Sapphire. 

"Bye." Said Beatriz as she walked towards Snowdin. 

While walking, she spotted Bia and Jewel asking other birds if they saw her. She ran over to them waving her wing. 

"Mom! Bia! I'm over here!" She shouted as she ran towards them. 

The 2 looked surprised and immediately pulled her into a hug. 

"Beatriz! Thank god you're okay!" Said Jewel while hugging Beatriz tight. "Where were you? Are you hurt? How do you feel?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mom. I just... uhh... took a wrong turn." Lied Beatriz. 

"Beatriz..." Said Jewel, who caught onto the lie. 

"Uhh... I saw something intresting and wandered off... I'm sorry." Admitted Beatriz. 

"Well? What did you see?" Asked Bia, curious in what Beatriz's reason for wandering off is.

"I... uhh... I saw a little girl. It was human. She was wearing a green sweater with one big yellow stripe in the middle. She was a bit transparent and she looked like a ghost. She had a red soul. I heard her say a name. I think it was... Dana? No. Hannah? No. Oh! I think it was-" She said but was cut off by Jewel. 

"Chara. My adoptive human sister." Said Jewel. "She and my brother, Max were best friends. My mom and dad accepted her into the family. One day she got terribly ill. She died later that day. Max was devastated and absored her soul. She went out the barrier and returned. But he was badly injured by humans. He also died. Dad was devastated and sought revenge by stating that every human that falls down here will be killed. Mom was disgusted by him and left, never to be seen or heard from again. And that's the story of Max and Chara." Finished Jewel. 

"Any questions?" She asked as she faced the 2 chicks. 

"I have a question." Said a voice from behind the 2. 

They looked behind them and saw Flowey. Bia's left eye quickly flashed as Beatriz created a dome of ice shards around Flowey. 

Surprisingly Flowey looked scared. "H-hey! I'm not here to fight." He said. 

Bia huffed angrily as she started to question Flowey. "Why should we belive you?"

"Because I know Chara more than anyone else." Answered Flowey. This caused the 3 to become confused. 

"Heh. Let me tell you a story." He said. 

"Long ago 2 best friends were sitting in the waterfall..."

 **~Flashback~**

 _Max and Chara were sitting on the ground looking at the stars._

 _"Hey Max." Said Chara._

 _"Yeah Chara?" Replied Max._

 _"Remember when we tried to make dad a pie?" She asked._

 _"Yeah. We couldn't find any butter so we put buttercups instead. Then dad got very ill." Answered Max sadly. He didn't like that memory very much._

 _"I got a plan to get you guys out of here." Stated Chara, getting the attention of Max._

 _"Really? What is it?" Asked Max._

 _"What if I eat some buttercups, get sick and die? Then you can grab my sould and pass the barrier. Then you can just kill 7 humans get their souls and break the barrier!" Suggested Chara._

 _"W-what? But you'll... you'll die!" Said Max._

 _"Uhh. That's the point. If I die you can grab my soul and cross the barrier." Replied Chara._

 _"But... what if it doesn't work?" Said Max._

 _"Of course it'll work!" Said Chara._

 _"O-okay... I trust you." Said Max as they both stood up and set their plan into action._

 **~Present~**

"...and you know the rest of the story." Finished Flowey. "Well, that's all of the time I have for today. See you later Jewel." Said Flowey before vanishing into the ground. 

The rest were speechless at what Flowey had just revealed. Chara. The innocent human. She killed herself for birdkind. 

Suddenly Jewel's phone rang. She took it and and answered it. 

"H-hello?" Said Jewel. 

"Jewel? This is Blu. Did you find Beatriz? Me and Tiago had no luck over here in hotlands" Asked Blu through the phone. 

"Yeah. We found her. We'll be home in a couple of minutes." Said Jewel. But when she looked up she saw that they were already inside the house. "I mean were already home. See you soon." She said as she hung up. 

She saw that the 2 were already going to their respective rooms. She sighed sadly and went to her and Blu's room. 

**~Beatriz's Room~**

Beatriz was sitting on her bed reading a book. Halfway into the first chapter she heard beeping. She put the book down and pressed the button of the beeping bracelet. The screen popped up and her face was filled with confusion. There was a brief moment of confusion before her face was filled with horror. 

_Character_Tiago_Death_Countdown_10_Minutes_

She immediately opened her own panel and copied Tiago's location onto her own. She was about to press enter when Bia came inside the room. 

"Beatriz? What is that?" She asked. 

Beatriz looked at her worriedly for a few seconds. "Left Elevator 2, Hotlands. It's Tiago." She said before pressing enter. 

Sound of static filled the air as glitches enveloped Beatriz's body. When the static stopped the glitches disappeared and left nothing. 

Bia just stood there. Contemplating her adopted sister's words. Suddenly her mind clicked and rushed to get her mother. 

**~Hotlands~**

"It's okay Tiago. Everything is going to be just fine." Said Blu as he put pressure on his son's stab wound.

"Dad... it hurts. Please make it stop." Said Tiago weakly. Blood was pouring out of the wound, pooling on the rocky floor. 

Blu was calling out for help but nobody came. 

Suddenly the sound of static filled the air. Blu looked up to see glitches turning into a blue figure. 

As soon as the static stopped Beatriz appeared as the glitches disappeared. 

"Tiago! Dad! What happened?" She asked. 

"I don't know?! I turned around for one minute then I heard him scream and then he was crawling to me with a stab wound." He answered. 

Beatriz tried to use her water powers but the heat made the water evaporate before she could do anything. "Uhh! Come on! Work!" Said Beatriz as she tried conjuring more water. 

"Let me check his stats." Said Blu as he summoned his son's soul. 

_Tiago_

 _HP : 36/1240_

 _ATK : 7_

 _DEF : 10_

 _Weapon : Magic_

 _Armor : Blue Scarf_

 _Description : At Death's Door_

"He's HP is too low! If we don't find help soon he'll die!" Said Blu. 

Suddenly a flash of blue passed by and Bia and Jewel appeared. 

"Tiago!" They screamed in unison as they gathered around him. 

Bia tried her to calm herself but failed and kept on crying. 

Jewel sobbed into Blu's shoulder as she saw her son's HP slowly decline. 

"We're too late." Said Blu as he let go of Tiago's stab wound. 

As everyone looked solemnly at Tiago's body, Beatriz felt a feeling inside her. 

It was telling her to not give up. 

"No." Said Beatriz, getting the attention of the rest. Her eyes was slowly glowing purple. 

It was telling her to keep going. 

She tried to summon more water that was slowly lasting longer. It was also slowly turning purplish. 

It was telling her to...

Her eyes glowed a brighter shade of purple as she kept trying to summon water. The others looked surprised as her purple eyes were turning blue and red. Red on the left and Blue on the right. 

**_Stay Determined!_**

Her eyes started to glow even brighter as she created a purple fluid in front of her. 

She formed a ring, using it, around Tiago. Slowly it started to glow green. 

_HP : 1/1240_

 _HP : 2/1240_

 _HP : 4/1240_

 _HP : 8/1240_

 _HP : 16/1240_

 _HP : 32/1240_

 _HP : 64/1240_

 _HP : 128/1240_

 _HP : 256/1240_

 _HP : 512/1240_

 _HP : 1024/1240_

 _HP : 1240/1240_

Tiago started coughing. At first there was blood but soon he was alright and there was no sign of the stab wound ever occuring except for the blood on Blu's wings and the floor. 

"Tiago!" Shouted the 3 while hugging him. 

"We were so worried!" Said Jewel. 

"Yeah bro! Don't do that ever again." Continued Bia. 

Blu was about to say something but he was cut off by the sound of cracking. 

They looked over to Beatriz who was fighting a human child that had a knife. 

Beatriz had made a shield to block the attacks but it was cracking. Bia was quick to fire a blaster at the attacker. Bird skulls filled the air and shot beams of plasma the air. 

The human jumped out of the way and avoided the blast. Her face was filled with anger before disappearing altogether. 

Bia looked at Beatriz who was panting while sitting on the ground. She walked over to her and sat down with her. 

"Hey... you okay?" She asked. 

"Hehe. Yeah I'm fine." Answered Beatriz. 

"Look. Thanks for what you did back there. I could have lost my bro. Thanks for not giving up. Even when everyone else did." Thanked Bia with a smile. She then offered a hug. 

Beatriz smiled before hugging her sister. "Your welcome." Said Beatriz. "C'mon. Let's go home. I'm tired." Asked Beatriz. 

"Sure sis." She answered before looking at the others. "You guys ready to go?" 

"Yeah. We're ready sis." Said Tiago who was now fine. 

And with one snap of her fingers, they were home. 

**~Time Jump~**

It was nighttime in the underground. Everyone was sleeping. Everyone except one. 

"C'mon Beatriz. Pull yourself together. You have to tell them one way or another." She said. 

"But you can't. They'll hate you for it. You just have to do it in secret." She said to herself. 

"But that'll make things even worse. We have to tell them that we-" Said Beatriz but was cut off by falling off her bed. 

"Ouch." She said as she pulled herself up. 

Out of the blue, the trapdoor to the room opened and inside came Bia. 

"Hey. You alright? I heard a thud coming from up here." She said. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Lied Beatriz with a forced smile. 

"Can I come in?" She asked. 

Beatriz answered by sitting on the side of the bed, moving slightly to the left and tapping the side of the bed. 

Bia went inside and sat down next to Bia. They sat in silence for a while before Bia tried to start a conversation. 

"Hey. I can tell you're lying. What's the real reason that you're up." Asked Bia once again. 

"I... I don't want to tell you." Answered Beatriz quietly. 

Bia sighed before responding. "Fine. I won't push you. But just know that if you want to talk to someone. You can talk to me. Okay?"

Beatriz nodded with a small but genuine smile. 

"And do you mind telling me how you knew that Tiago was dying?" She asked. 

Beatriz froze a bit at this question but she answered truthfully. 

"Can we bring this conversation outside?" She asked. 

"Sure." Answered Bia. 

They both stood up and went downstairs. Beatriz wrote a note saying...

 **Gone outside to vent. -Bia and Beatriz**

Bia took a jacket and a scarf and wrapped it around her. The 2 left the house quietly and headed for the waterfall. 

They passed the statue and made it to the place where they can see the castle. They sat down on the ground and admired the view. 

"So... do you want to explain now?" Said Bia. 

Beatriz pressed a button on the bracelet and the panel popped up. 

"This how I knew that Tiago was dying. I was reading a book and it beeped. It controls the entire timeline. It can make anything go anywhere. It can create or destroy anything and it can decide what people's faith are. This is why I keep it in secret. If it falls into the wrong wings. The world as we know it will cease to exist." Explained Beatriz. 

Bia listened carefully and soaked up the information as a sponge. 

"That's why I can't trust anyone." Said Beatriz. "But... I guess I can trust you." Said Beatriz while looking at Bia with a smile. 

"Aww. Thanks. I promise not to tell anyone." Said Bia. 

"Can I ask a question?" Said Beatriz. 

"Sure. What is it?" Replied Bia. 

"If you're an alternate me and if there's an alternate version of everybody. Is there an alternate version of Carla anywhere?" Asked Beatriz. 

"Oh." Said Bia sadly. "She's... she's... she's dead." Answered Bia sadly.

"What?!" Said Beatriz, surprised by this answer. 

"She died during the war. She was the previous captain of the royal guard. The youngest ever captain. She could take down Uncle Beto in 15 seconds. She was lost in the war." Continued Bia. Tears were starting to go down her face. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you tell me this. I-" Said Beatriz trying to apologize. 

"No. It's fine. I kept this in my chest for too long. I have to let it all out." She said as she cried into her wings. 

Beatriz felt sorry for the little chick and gave her a hug. "It's.. it's going to be all right. I'm here. Let it all out." Comforted Beatriz as the chick cried into her shoulder. Beatriz patted the chick's back as she let out all of her feelings. 

After a few minutes of sadness and crying, Bia calmed down and stopped crying. It was morning by this time and they realized that their family must have been looking for them by now. 

They both stood up and walked back to Snowdin. They once again admired their surroundings. Once they got back to Snowdin, they were immediately chilled by the morning breeze there. 

They quickly walked back into the house where they were met by their parents.

"Good morning you 2." Greeted Jewel. 

"How was your vent girls?" Asked Blu. 

"It was great. Got a few things of our chests." Answered Bia. 

"That's great." Said Jewel. 

"Okay. I'll be cooking now. Oh. And please don't fo inside the kitchen. I need some alone time." Said Beatriz as she took off her jacket and scarf and walked into the kitchen. 

"Where's Tiago?" Asked Bia. 

"Tiago's at your Uncle Roberto's house. He's still practicing to use her magic." Answered Blu while taking a sip of coffee. 

"Already? But he just got attacked yesterday by a human ghost child with a knife. And you think that it's safe to let him go out on his own?" Asked Bia. 

Blu and Jewel had faces of shock before speaking.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Said Blu after swallowing his coffee. 

"How could we be so blind!" Continued Jewel. 

Bia chuckled at her parents before trying to calm them down. "Hehehe. Don't worry. I'll get him." Said Bia before telporting to get Tiago. 

**~Roberto's House~**

"Okay, Tiago. Try to use your barrier spell." Commanded Roberto. 

Tiago tried to use his magic and managed to create a little green shield. 

"Uncle Beto! Look! I did it!" Said Tiago. 

"Good job, Tiago! Only a few more weeks and you'll be able to use your magic well in no time!" Complimented Roberto. 

Tiago continued to try to use spells when they heard the sound of screaming. 

"What was that?" Asked Tiago. 

"Stay here. I'm going to check it out." Said Roberto as he went towards the source of the sound.

After a few seconds of looking around he heard another scream. And it was coming from the direction of...

"Tiago!"

 **~A/N~**

 _Hey guys! Me again! Okay, as to not waste your time any longer I will just get straight to the point._

 _For the person who keeps putting inappropiate reviews. Please stop._

 _This is a slightly longer chapter than I usually do but if you like it tell me in the reviews if you want a chapter that's more than 2k words._

 _Aaand... that's it._

 _*sigh*_

 _Let's get this over with._

 _And as always... Keep On Reading!_


	4. Death and Awakening

Rio : The 10 Power Stones

Book 3 : The Water Stone

Chapter 4 : Death and Awakening

 **~Story Start~**

"Tiago!" Shouted Roberto as he tried to find his nephew. 

"Tiago! Where are you?!" He continued shouting. 

He looked around the place where he left Tiago. 

Static filled the air as glitches appeared in front of Roberto causing him to jump back a bit and raise his weapons. 

When the static stopped Beatriz appeared through the glitches. 

"Beatriz? What are you doing here?" Asked Roberto. 

"Tiago's in dad's lab in hotland." Said Beatriz. 

"Really? Let's go then!" Said Roberto as he put Beatriz on his back and ran like the wind. 

Beatriz hang on for dear life as Roberto reached running speeds that wee once thought was impossible to reach. 

In about 20 seconds they reached hotlands and entered the lab. 

To their horror Tiago was held in knifepoint. 

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Said Chara. Her eyes were blood red and her face had a twisted grin. 

"Let go of my brother!" Demanded Beatriz. 

"Why should I do that?" Asked Chara, her ever present grin still on her face. 

"I have something I know you want." Said Beatriz as she summoned her soul. 

"Beatriz... don't do it." Said Tiago weakly. 

"Beatriz, I swear to god if you give her your soul, I will break it myself." Said Roberto threateningly. 

"Oh. I don't want your soul. I want your determination." Said Chara. 

"What?" Said Roberto. 

"Determination. The will to keep on living. It's what I use right now to be here. I need more of it." Said Chara. 

"No." Said Beatriz. 

"Oh. Really? Or. Do you want your precious brother killed?" Said Chara as she put the knife closer to Tiago's throat. 

"I... I won't let you." Said Beatriz as she raised her wing. 

Balls of ice were formed in the room. Beatriz's eyes glowed purple once again as she pointed her wing towards Chara. She clenched her wing into a fist as her eyes turned blue and red and the balls of ice launched towards Chara. 

Chara's grin didn't even falter as she trapped Tiago onto the wall with a black substance. 

Chara dodged all of the balls of ice flawlessly and didn't lose a single HP. 

"Uhh! Die!" Shouted Beatriz as she sent more ice balls at Chara. 

Meanwhile Roberto was trying to get Tiagp out of his black prison. 

"Uhhh! It won't break!" Said Roberto as he kept trying to break the black blob. 

Beatriz was starting to get tired of attacking and breathed heavily. 

"Awww. Is the little birdie starting to get tired?" Mocked Chara as she dodged 2 slow moving ice balls. 

"N-no... I'm n-not t-tired." Said Beatriz as she sent another slow ice ball.

Chara dodged another fireball and walked towards Beatriz with a knife in her hand.

Beatriz backed up until she hit a wall. She looked at Chara who was walking towards her. She tried to shoot another ice ball but she was grabbed by the wing by Chara.

She struggled to break free but couldn't. 

"Any last words?" Asked Chara. 

Beatriz struggled but her efforts were in vain. 

Chara grinned devilishly as she stabbed Beatriz in the stomach causing her to scream out in pain. 

Roberto heard the scream and looked at the source. To his horror he saw Chara about to kill Beatriz. 

Suddenly a blast of plasma disintegrated Chara's half ghost body. 

"Dad! Get Tiago! I'll get Beatriz." Said Bia as she ran towards Beatriz. 

She picked Beatriz up and tried to comfort her. "Beatriz. It's gonna be alright." Said Bia. 

"Hehe. Liar." Said Beatriz weakly with a smile. 

After a few seconds... She fell limp.

A ghost in the dark. 

One who refused to die. 

Lurks in in the shadows. 

And can't be seen by the eye. 

The will to keep on living. 

Has barely saved it's soul. 

The memories of it's past. 

Has fallen down a hole. 


	5. A little announcement

**Hey readers!**

 **The author is back for a quick announcement.**

 **This story is currently being continued in my other story, Riotale.**

 **I get that most people in the Rio fandom don't know what Undertale is but the story is canon to the series. You don't have to read Riotale but it is important to the overall story.**

 **Oh! And one more thing.**

 ** _Not everyone here is as they seem._**

 **Welp, see ya!**


End file.
